God of War: Blade of Olympus
by Siamzero
Summary: After killing Zeus and realising hope onto humankind, Kratos travels to a new place to finally bring peace to himself and the world. Rated M for Kratos! No pairings for now, but maybe I will change my mind.
1. A Girl from the Plains

Disclaimer: I don't own neither God of War, which belongs to Sony and the Santa Monica Studios, nor Fire Emblem, which in turn belongs to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems!

AN: So my first story. Whew kinda weird. Normally I'm bashing bad stories of other authors , but now **I **write one. Take in mind, that I'm German, so my grammar is not really perfect. Have fun! (Author Notes are in _italic, t_houghts and dream sequences are in **bold**)

God of War: Blade of Olympus

Chapter 1 – A Girl from the Plains

It was a sunny day in the plains of Sacae. For Lyn, it wasn't such a happy day. She had lost her family and tribe a half year ago to some damn bandits. While she wandered through the green plains of Sacae aimlessly, she didn't notice a pale figure lying unconscious on the grass.

"**What am I supposed to do now? I have no one to rely on. Father...Mother...**" Lyn thought.

Lyn silently cried to herself as she remembers the dead faces of those, she cared for. She swore to herself, that she will revenge her tribe. Just now she noticed the man lying on the ground face first.

"Huh? What is that? A man?" Lyn wondered

She quickly ran to the white man (_AN: Really white. You should by now, who the man is_). As she observed the body of the man, she quickly realizes, that the white substance on the man's body was in fact ash. He was also very muscular, was bald and had two scars. One went through his right eye and another, giant one, across his abdomen. The most distinctive characteristic was the red tattoo, which covered nearly his entire left side of his body.

"**I can't leave him like this. He will surely die either of dehydration or the bandits will kill him!**" Lyn thought

Lyn tried to move him, which was easier said, than done. The man was heavier than looked. Lyn, of course, knows, that muscles are in fact heavier than fat (_AN: That is the reason, why boxers today are all overweight. Believe it or not_). After struggling to even move the massive body, she finally got him into her hut and laid him onto her bed.

"**I should get something to eat. When he wakes up, he surely will be hungry.**" Lyn noted.

As Lyn leaved her hut (_AN: What was the hell are the huts called again?)_, she didn't notice the man squirming as he laid there.

"**Where am I? What is happening? Wait, I remember! Athena, she is no better than Zeus. ****She**** just used me, like all the other gods. I'm sorry Pandora. I'm sorry Calliope. ****I'm sorry Deimos, Lysandra and mother. I failed all of you. Damn it, I am even responsible for the world being on the edge of destruction. I can only hope, that I can now rest in peace. Hope...At least I have done something right in my life.**" The man thought to himself in his dream.

As the man slowly waked up, he struggled to open his eyes. As he looked around, he realized, that he was in some sort of hut.

"Since when is Hades such bright place, especially since I am not allowed to return to Elysion any more. Not that I deserve it." The man wondered.

While the man still studied the place he was in, Lyn entered her hut and saw him awake, She politely greeted him.

"Are you awake? I found you unconscious on the plains. I am Lyn of the Lorca tribe. Can you remember your name?" She said with big smile.

The man looked at her and estimates, that the girl was around 18 years old. "Calliope would be now the same age". He thought to himself. He realized, that she had asked his name.

"My name is Kratos." Kratos said with great speed.

"Kratos? That's an odd sounding name." Kratos was not amused to hear this. "But pay no mind. It is a good name." Lyn adds.

"I see by attire, that you are a traveller. What brings you to the Sacae plains? Would you share your story with me?" Lyn asks.

Only now Kratos begins to noticed his clothes. He wasn't wearing his loincloth any more. Instead he wore black pants, which are for him really uncomfortable, because he never had worn such clothes. To top that even more, he had a mantle around his neck. At least, he thought to himself, he was bare chested and he still had his favourite sandals.

"I-" Kratos began, but was cut short by some loud voices coming outside (_AN: Can you believe such a thing. Voices, which are louder than Kratos. Ridiculous_).

"Hm? What's that noise? I'll go see what's happening. Kratos, wait here for me." Lyn said, as she exited outside.

What Lyn saw there, shocked her to her very bone. Bandits were crawling all around her hut and she rushed back inside to warn Kratos.

"Oh, no! Bandits! They must have come down from the Bern Mountains! They must be planning on raiding the local villages. I... I have to stop them! If that's all of them, I think I can handle them on my own. You'll be safe in here, Kratos!" Lyn said

"**Is this girl for real? I admire her bravery, but she will be surely killed by the bandits, if I don't help. She reminds to much of Pandora and Calliope!**" Kratos thought and said: "No way! I'm going to fight with you! You can't take on a whole bandit group all by yourself!"

"What? You want to help? Well, can you use a weapon?" Lyn asked with an incredible face. She thought that he should be to exhaust to fight.

"**Clearly, that girl doesn't know, that I am the God of War!**" Kratos thought and said: "Just give me a sharp sword and I will show you, how good I am!"

"You can have the sword lying on the table there." Lyn said, as she points to the nihonto (_AN: That's japanese for, well guess what, a japanese sword. Lyn swords always look like Katanas, Wakizashis, etc., so I think she has some spare japanese swords_), still a bit doubtful.

Kratos took the sword in his hand and noticed how light it was. It felt like toy to him, but he saw that it was really sharp, so he was fine with it. At least he had some kind of weapon in his hands now.

Both Kratos and Lyn ran outside and soon Kratos saw two bandits. Kratos could only grin in amusement. Two bandits weren't really a threat to someone like him. So he came to the idea, to see how Lyn would fare against them.

"Lyn, I will stay back and watch you fight. If it gets to hot for you, I will jump in and help you." Kratos said with a little bit of arrogance in his tone.

Lyn couldn't believe what she just heard. First he wanted to fight and then he just stood in the background? She quickly comes to the solution, that Kratos wants to see how well she fights. As she drew nearer to the first bandit, the bandit spoked:

"What, a girl? Ha-ha, this will be easy. C'mon, sweety show me what you got!" The bandit said with complete ignorance. He swung his axe like a stupid animal. Lyn had no problem dodging the first swing, but was slightly hit by the second one. Of course the bandit was eventually gutted by Lyn fairly easily.

"**That girl knows how to properly swing a blade. The only thing she lacks is strength**." Kratos thought to himself.

Lyn couldn't believe how easy this was. Sure, she was hit by the axe of the bandit, but it wouldn't leave a scar. She took out her vulnerary and tended her wound. It quickly closed entirely, leaving no scar behind.

"Now let's get to bandit over by their hut!" Lyn said as she and Kratos approached the hut with the bandit leader

"Who do you think you are? You think you can stand up to Batta the Beast?" Batta said and swung his axe the same time as Lyn swung her sword. They both were hit simultaneously and Lyn was more injured than Batta.

"Whew! He's tough... It all comes down this next blow! Kratos, if I fall, I want you to flee." Lyn said with a pain-stricken face. Kratos was even less amused by this bullshit. He thought that now the time has come to intervene.

"Stay back, Lyn! I will deal with this bastard! He will pay for what he did to you!" Kratos was even asking himself why he cared about Lyn so much. Maybe she was really reminding him of his deceased daughter.

Before Lyn could react to even Kratos speech or Battas' next attack , Kratos had already blocked Battas' attack with one arm.

"Wha-" Before Batta could even end his dialogue, Kratos cut him with one mighty swung of his toothpick in half, as guts and intestines flew all over the place.

Lyn looked wide-eyed at the brutal scene before her eyes. She couldn't believe how strong Kratos really was. She totally underestimated her. As Kratos turned around and approached her, she suddenly saw only black...

Lyn awakened in her hut and saw that her wound that Batta inflicted upon her, had healed.

She looked around and saw Kratos eating a fish at the table.

"So, finished your beauty sleep?" Kratos said with a full mouth and a smug smirk.

"Yeah..." Lyn said sleepy. "Say, Kratos. You have much experience in fighting, I can see. Would you allow me to travel with you?" Lyn said with a hidden glint of hope in her eyes.

Kratos was first shocked to hear this. Had she already forgotten what happened yesterday? She had seen how dangerous he was. Isn't she at least a little bit scared of him? And what about her parents? If she was his daughter, he wouldn't just let her go, without knowing the guy she's travelling with.

"What about your parents? I don't really think, they would just let you go with a stranger. You should first ask for their permission." Kratos said and noticed how Lyn's eyes began to sadden. For the first time, since Pandora's death, he felt guilty.

"What... You want me to get permission from my parents? My mother and my father... died six months ago. My people-the Lorca—they don't... I'm the last of my tribe. Bandits attacked, and... they killed so many people. The tribe was scattered. My father was our chieftain, and I wanted to protect our people. But I'm so young and our people are so old-fashioned. They wouldn't follow a woman. No one would follow me." Lyn said with so much grief in her voice that it even melted Kratos stone hard soul. He felt incredibly sorry for reminding her of this tragedy. He laid his arm on her shoulder to comfort her (_AN: Don't expect to much from Kratos. He's only opening slowly to her._).

"...I'm sorry. I've been alone for so long... No. No more. I will shed no more tears." Lyn said determined. An awkward silence followed as she finally began to speak again: "Thank you. I'm better now. Kratos, I want- I must become stronger, so that I may avenge my father's death! Yesterday's battle taught me something. I won't become stronger by sitting here alone. Kratos, tell me you'll train me, that you'll let me travel with you!" Lyn said and Kratos could have sworn that he saw the flames of hope in her eyes.

"If your so eager to come with me, I will not stop you. But keep in mind, that your training will be the hardest you'll ever get!" Kratos said with a little admiration towards Lyn.

"You will? That's wonderful! Thank you! Oh, thank you!" Lyn cried and began to hug Kratos. Kratos, not expecting such a move, was mildly thrown off guard. He thought, that she really was a long time alone.

After finishing the hug Lyn began to speak again "We'll be better off working together, I know it. You'll be my Sword master and I will be your loyal student! We can do it! Right?" Lyn said with so much enthusiasm that it brought a rare smile to Kratos face.

"**Maybe it's a good idea to take her with me. She will learn how to take care of herself and maybe I can find, how I got to this place**." Kratos thought to himself.

_Postscriptum: Whew, guys! This is it. My first chapter of my first story. Please read and give a constructive review and not such bullcrap like: "Awesome", or "Cool", or "I f***ing came while reading this story!". A Good constructive review is the best award a writer can get. Until next time!_


	2. Footsteps of Fate

Disclaimer: I don't own neither God of War, which belongs to Sony and the Santa Monica Studios, nor Fire Emblem, which in turn belongs to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems!

Author Notes: I will update every day at weekend and every third day when I have to go to school. Because of carnival, that's coming in one week there will be, for a short time, no updates. Again thoughts are **bold **and Author Notes are _italic_.

God of War: Blade of Olympus

Chapter 2 – Footsteps of Fate

Kratos had some really bad problems now. He had asked Lyn a few hours before, if by any chance she has a map of the land with her. She asked, for what reasons he needed a map. Kratos just answered with a really annoyed face, and so she gave it to him. At first Kratos expected to see something like the plains of the Scythians (_AN: A people who lived in the ancient world on the plains of today's Russia_), but instead he saw just round continent, which didn't resemble Europe at all. Since then Kratos was thinking about the possibilities, how the world is not the same as he left it. Either the death of the gods he slaughtered caused the world to become like it is now or he was a really, really long time away from the mortals world and it change dramatically over a few thousand years.

Either way, Kratos was more determined than before to find the answer, and if anything stands between him and the truth, he will cleave a nice bloody way through their bodies.

"Kratos? What is it? You look upset about something." Lyn asked him, as they walked down the road, leading to Bulgar (_AN: Haha, Bulgaria!_), the greatest City in all of Sacae.

"Huh? A- It's nothing. I was just remembering my family." Kratos lied. He didn't want to say that he remembers the land completely different. Lyn would probably think, that he secretly drank to much wine. Apropos wine, Kratos thought, that he hadn't drank so much wine in the last time. He asked himself, if there is any wine in Bulgar. That would be awesome!

As the night settled on the lush green plains, Lyn and Kratos settled up their camp. Kratos was only doing this, because of Lyn. As a Spartan warrior he was trained to travel vast distances without needing a rest, not to mention he was a demigod. Lyn wasn't as tough as Kratos. Sure, she was quite handy with the sword and she had, for a mortal, a great endurance, but she didn't lived the way of a warrior, and so she wasn't trained to endure such travels. Kratos also reminded himself, that he promised Lyn to train her. He would make sure, that she will be after him the most powerful Sword master known throughout the land.

He picked up a his sword and approached Lyn: "Stand up!" He commanded with his intimidating voice. "It's training time! Attack me!"

Lyn didn't waste any seconds on blabbering and attack with an upward slash, which, big shocker, Kratos blocked with ease. She then tried a forward thrust to his stomach, and again Kratos blocked it so easy, that he used only the flat side of his blade. Lyn was getting the feeling he mocked her and so she put much more velocity into her attacks. Kratos noted this and thought that she was indeed very fast, but lacked the strength to break through his defence. After he blocked another strike to his abdomen, Kratos disarmed Lyn with one quick hand motion.

As he pointed his sword to her neck, he said: "What now? What are you going to do, if you lost your weapon during a fight?" He then lowered his sword.

"You are very fast, but you lack the force behind your attacks. You can touch me, but you can't damage me. We will from now on train your body to endure more pain and deal more damage." Kratos said with grim determination. Lyn suddenly got the feeling, that it maybe wasn't such a bright move, to go with Kratos and ask him for training.

On the next day the inconvenient pair finally reached Bulgar. It was Saturday and the market was full of people and voices. Lyn couldn't wait for rest. The training sessions with Kratos really helped her strength, speed and endurance, but now she had a muscle ache so big she couldn't even lift her arms properly to drink.

"Kratos, look! This is Bulgar, the biggest City in all of Sacae." Lyn said with marvel in her eyes. Kratos wasn't really impressed by it. Athens, Sparta and the City of Olympia were far greater than this town.

"We should purchase supplies for our journey." Lyn said pointing to the market stands. Kratos then wanted to share his 'brilliant' idea of just taking the supplies. It's not like these people can stop him or anything. But out of nowhere, they got an unwanted guest

"Oh, my heart! What a dazzling vision of loveliness!" Lyn and Kratos turned around to see a man in full armour, brown hair and one heck of a stupid grin on his face.

"Wait, O beauteous One! Would you not favour me with your name? Or better yet, your company?" The man said. Kratos thought that he was a total idiot. Making such advancement on woman hardly works. This man didn't even acknowledged his presence. Kratos could be Lyn's father, as far as this man could suggest. He didn't show any respect either. Kratos was seriously pondering to cleave this man's head.

"Where are you from, sir knight, that you speak so freely to a stranger?" From the looks on Lyn's face, one could see that she was also pretty annoyed by this man. Kratos asked himself what a knight was. He would have to speak to Lyn about it later (_AN: Knights didn't exist at the time of Ancient Greece_).

"Ha! I thought you'd never ask! I am from Lycia." Kratos was already confused before, but now his confusion took a whole new level. Lycia lies in Asia, so what the hell! The land he saw on the map didn't even slightly looked like Asia (_AN: The 'Asia' the Ancient Greeks knew was only today Turkey and the Persian Empire. Lycia lied on the south coast of Turkey_).

"I hail from the Caelin canton, home to men of passion and fire!" The man continues.

"Shouldn't that be 'home of callow oafs with loose tongues'." Lyn backfired. Kratos now couldn't contain himself and started to laugh out loud (_AN: LOL_).

The man ignored Kratos and continued to talk more rubbish. At this point Kratos had already turned to the market stands. As he roamed around, he saw a small girl statue. It reminded him of Pandora, who was to be exact nothing more than a statue, but nonetheless he grew to love and to protect her as a daughter, just like Hephaistos.

Suddenly he was dragged away by someone. As he looked, he saw that the arm belongs to Lyn, who, by the way, looked really pissed. As they were leaving Kratos could hear the knight blubbering more gibberish. Just as he disappeared from Kratos' sight, he could see another knight, with orange hair and dressed in red armour instead of green.

After Lyn and Kratos had bought all their needed supplies, they left for the city gates. Unfortunately, the two knights were still standing there.

"Excuse me! You're blocking the road. If you would be so kind as to move your horses..." Lyn said a little irritated.

"Of course. My apologies..." The red knight spoke humbly. At least a few knights are honourable, thought Kratos.

Lyn had the same thoughts as Kratos, but the red knight said as the two of them were leaving: "Hm? Pardon me, but... I feel we've met before." Kratos now thought of himself like an idiot to believe a knight could have honour. And by the looking on Lyn someone could suggest she was nearly on the point of exploding.

"I beg your pardon?" Lyn said with a shocked and angry tone.

"Hey! No fair, Kent! I saw her first!" the green knight said to his companion, now named Kent.

"Tsk! It seems there are no decent men among Lycia's knights!" Lyn said with disgust and, again, took Kratos hand and pulled him after her with amazing strength. "Let's go, Kratos! I've run out of patience!"

As Kratos was again dragged behind Lyn, he could hear the red knight, Kent, yelling at his partner. He heard that the green knight was named Sain.

"Lyn, stop, damn it!" Kratos shouted, but she ignoring him. Just then Kratos noticed around 20 men hiding in the bushes and they didn't looked like a decent fellows.

"Lyn, stop already! We're being followed!" Only now Lyn stopped and looked around.

"Could it be those knights from the town? Lyn asked worried.

"No... these men are out for blood!" Kratos said while preparing for a fight. Out of the bushes jumped a man with a big axe. He approaches them, but his eyes were fixed on Lyn. "**It's always funny to see how these fools underestimate me. He doesn't even acknowledge my presence.**" Kratos thought.

"Heh heh hehhh... Aren't you a pretty one! Your name is Lyndis is it not?" The man said with a sick look of lust in his eyes. "**If he touches Lyn, I will make sure his hands will never touch anything again!**" Kratos thought with so much anger, that it would make every god shitting their pants. Not like they could do it, considering that Kratos killed every god.

"What did you call me? … Who are you?" Lyn seemed shocked to be called Lyndis. Kratos couldn't understand how, bad this could be.

"Such an waste. An absolute waste. The things I'll do for gold... Ah, well. Time to die, darlin'! C'mon out boys!" Just then, the rest of the bandit group jumped out of the bushes and swung his massive axe. Lyn hadn't enough time to dodge, so Kratos jumped in and stopped the axe by holding on its grip.

"Huh? Who the hell are you. Stay out my way and I won't be hurtin' you." the man said, clearly not realizing he was outmatched. Kratos just smiled and hold the axe away from his body. He pulled his left arm back and punched the man on his ugly face. The man lost his grip on the axe and Kratos took the axe to cleave the man's skull in half. Brain matters and bones were flying everywhere.

"Anyone else wants to get cleaved in half? The come and get some!" Kratos said with a loud booming voice, as the rest of the bandits approached to avenge their leader. Suddenly a voice was heard from the woods nearby.

"Hey! There she is! Whew... Finally caught up..." It were the to immature knights.

"Hold! You there! What is your business? Such a number against a girl? Cowards every one of you!" Sain, the green knight, said and again ignoring Kratos.

"You! You're-" Lyn began, but was cut short by Kent.

"We can discuss this later! It appears these ruffians mean to do you harm. If it's a fight they want, let them look to me!" Kent said and Sain too was as enthusiastic as before to fight.

"No! This is our fight! Stay out of our way!" Lyn said. It was clear she didn't like the knights.

"Lyn , we can need all the help, we can get! I can't always look after you and these knights will make the battle easier for us, so don't turn them down!" Kratos said, berating Lyn upon her arrogance.

"Your friend is right. With us, this battle will be over in no time." Sain said, finally **not **ignoring Kratos.

"I have a solution. You there, Command us! It seems you have the most experience in battle. I am Kent, a knight from Lycia. My companion is Sain. We will follow your orders in this battle. Is this acceptable, milady?" Kent said to both Kratos and Lyn (_AN: Kratos was a former Spartan general, so he has much experience in commanding troops. He's like the fusion of Hector and the Tactician in this story_).

"Yes, it is. Kratos and I will lead! Let's go!" Lyn said and so the group began to charge at the bandits.

"You! You are called Kratos? I want to impress my beauteous one! Let me attack first!" Sain said with determination and foolishness.

"What? Are you insane? Stay in line, soldier or our defensive line will break!" Kratos warned but Sain didn't obey and charge head first into a lone bandit.

"**How the hell am I supposed to lead them, if they don't obey my orders? This fool will get himself killed! And he even attacks with a spear!**" Kratos thought, as Sain engaged the bandit with a spear. The bandit dodged and countered. He hit Sain hard on his arm and blood was dripping from it.

"Whoa! I missed?" Sain said like the dumb fool he was.

"Sain! Why aren't you using your sword?" Kent asked angry.

"The lance is more heroic. A knight should look heroic, don't you think?" Sain answered.

"**This guy deserves to die!**" Kratos thought.

"You're hopeless! If you don't take fighting more seriously, you're going to find yourself on the end of the blade!" Now take this spare sword. I knew you were far to busy hitting on the ladies!" Kent said like a father would berate his insolent child.

"Kratos! Allow me to make up for my companion's blunder. I am at your command!" Kent said to Kratos.

"At least someone is willing to listen. Engage the bandit Sain was attacking, he is exhausted, but make sure to use a sword!" Kratos ordered.

Kent attacked the bandit and leaved a nasty wound on him, while he himself could dodge the bandits counter attack. Kratos then ordered Lyn to attack the bandit, while the knights distracted him and she killed him through a deep cut to his throat. Blood spraying on the ground.

"Hey, Kratos! Why are you not fighting with us?" Lyn asked.

"Because, if I would always help you in your fights, you wouldn't get any fighting experience. Just think about it. What if I have to leave? How are you going to defend yourself against more powerful enemies than a few pathetic bandits?" Kratos taught so Lyn a valuable lesson about fighting.

"Okay, I think we should split up for now. Lyn and I will go to hill, while you, Kent, and Sain go for the woods and engage the enemies there. Just be clear of the trees. Your horses are not able to manoeuvre very well in a forest. Charge!" Kratos yelled his command.

Lyn had learned very well to fight under Kratos training. She was able to hold off three bandits at the same time. The first one swung his axe horizontal, so she ducked under the attack and forced her blade through the bandits intestines. The second one tried to sneak up on her, while she killed the first bandit, but she noticed the bandits attack, rolled to the side and beheading him. The third one was now scared shitless. He attacked with his eye closed to hope that he somehow manages to hit her. Lyn just cut off his right arm and leaved him bleeding to his death.

The other bandits were attacking Kratos, which was not a very bright move. Kratos just cut through the bandits like a hot knife through warm butter. The last one bandit tried to run away, but Kratos threw his sword at his legs, which managed to cut through the bandits leg muscles. As the bandit crawled away from Kratos, the latter retrieves his thrown sword and picked the bandit from behind by his neck. Kratos then proceeded to thrust his sword through the guys ass to his mouth (_AN: This sounds kinda wrong._). In the end the group managed to defeat the bandits relatively easy.

"That's the last of them! Fantastic Work, Kratos! And now for these knights of Lycia. Your were going to share your story with me?" Lyn said.

"Yes. We have ventured from Caelin, in Lycia, in search of someone." Kent said.

He revealed that he and Sain were in search of Lady Madelyn, who's the daughter of the Lord of Caelin. And as a little twist, it turns out, that Lyn or Lyndis is the daughter of Madelyn. The problem was that only the royal family knew about Lyn's real name, and yet the bandit leader knew the name Lyndis. Surprisingly, Sain managed to point out that it was probably Lundgren, the brother of Lyn's grandfather. As long as Lyn lives she will be the next heiress to the throne and this means Lundgren will stop at nothing to kill her. Kent and Sain suggested Lyn to come with them to Caelin and stop Lundgren and his scheme. Lyn wants to come with them, but she thought also of Kratos journey, so she asked him, what she should do.

"Kratos... I'm sorry. This changes everything. What will you do, Kratos?" Lyn asked.

"Hmm?Oh, you decide." Kratos said.

"You... want me to decide? Of course, your companionship would do much to ease my journey, but... It's going to be so dangerous." Lyn said.

"Girl, you should know me by now. Trust me, I've seen far worse than an old usurper. You can count on me!" Kratos said with a big smile.

"Are you sure? Thank you! Let me ask once again for your friendship and your aid." Lyn said as she hugged the much taller man. Suddenly Kratos felt a feeling he had long forgotten. A feeling that he last sensed when his daughter, Calliope, hugged him the last time.


	3. Claws of Hades

Disclaimer: I don't own neither God of War, which belongs to Sony and the Santa Monica Studios, nor Fire Emblem, which in turn belongs to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems!

Author Notes: I've read through my stories and I saw some problems with it. First, the plot comes a little predictable, 'cause I'm strictly following the game's plot. Second, I always seem to forget, that Kratos is the Hero (or Antihero) of this story. So I'll focus on him from now on.

God of War: Blade of Olympus

Chapter 3 – The Claws of Hades

From the horizon, the sun emerged with a bright orange glow. Kratos wondered, how this could be. He himself killed the sun god Helios, and yet the sun still shines. Maybe the power of hope was much more powerful, than he had firstly assumed. But for him, this was irrelevant for now, because he's learning to read the new language he's confronted in this world. It's nothing like the Greek language he's used to read. The grammar made for him no sense and the words had some ugly pronunciation. But, despite looking like a brutal savage, Kratos possessed a incredible high intelligence and is learning the language at a fast pace.

Kratos had asked Lyn where they are going, and she answered, that they are heading to a sacred altar, not far from Bulgar. A place, where the people of Sacae pray for good fortune and other things you pray for. It is famous through the land of it's strong bond with the world of spirits, like Mother Earth and Father Sky, as Lyn told Kratos.

"**Father Sky and Mother Earth? They still worship Zeus and Gaia, even though I killed them?**"Kratos asked himself. (_AN: Zeus is the god of sky and lightning, and Gaia is the titan of earth_)

"Lyn, who are Father Sky and Mother Earth?" Kratos asked Lyn. He was curios to know, if Zeus and Gaia somehow survived.

"Father Sky is a spirit, who protects our people from the wrath of our enemies. Mother Earth protects us from misfortune." Lyn explained. (_AN: Please note, I don't know shit about Sacaen religion, as you readers do not. But when Sacaen always pray for good luck, they mention Mother Earth. As for Father Sky, I'm not so sure. I remember, that he was associated with war or something._)

"**Seems like those 'spirits' are something like gods or lesser gods. It could be, that after the fall of the Olympians, the gods with far weaker powers took control over the world.**" Kratos theorized. He thought that if they were truly gods, even lesser ones, they could tell him what the hell happened to him and the world that he left.

As the group neared the temple, Lyn explained that a sacred sword lies in the temple. If someone touch the hilt, well-being on along journey was ensured.

As Sain and Kent comment about this sword, another subject fell, which raised Kratos confusion. Kent said something about 'The Teachings of St. Elimine', that are taught all over the continent. Kratos always thought that there are only the Titans and the Olympians as the great immortal beings, who overlooked the world, but now it seemed like there were thousand gods, when the Titans and Olympians vanished. He wanted to ask Kent about this 'Elimine' person, but not until they settled up a camp.

Meanwhile, inside the temple are group of men with weapons entered and quickly seized control of it. They made pretty clear, that the leader, named Glass, wanted the sacred sword. But because, the spirits inside the blade found him unworthy of it's power. The eldest priest was fast enough to slip into a secret doorway. This all was observed by a woman of a little village, not far located from the temple. She ran away, to seek help and found, guess who, our group heroes and antihero.

Kratos saw her first coming and she spoke to him, because he was by far the tallest of the group and looked very experienced in fighting, so she thought he was the perfect man for the job.

"Mylord, please help those priests inside the temple. A group of thugs entered the temple and held some priest as hostages. You must save them! Please!" The woman begged.

Kratos, at first, was indifferent about the fate of the priests. If they are not strong enough to help themselves, then they don't deserve his help. He was about to spit these cruel words at the woman, but was cut off by Lyn.

"We will, of course, help the priests. We were heading there anyway. Those thugs will, learn what happens to those who threaten innocent people!" Lyn said with determination. Kratos was both impressed by her bravery and disgusted by such idealism.

"Oh, thank you! I thank you so much!" said the woman with a, for Kratos, disgusting happy smile.

After the woman left, Kratos said to Lyn: "Hmph. It's a waste of time to help weaklings, Lyn. But, as long as I get a good fight, it'll be fine for me. Just don't think I do this for the priest. I do this, because I have given you my promise, to protect and help you on your journey."

Lyn didn't said anything. She know that no one should criticize Kratos, if they value their life.

Kratos himself was more focused on the temple itself. It wasn't really a big place. The Parthenon in Athens or the Oracle of Delphi were, of course, much bigger and impressive, but it still had an interesting aura around it.

Kratos assumed that this building was at least four-hundred years old (_AN: I'm making things up. No one really knows how old this place is. So don't question me :-(, okay_). So there must be a weak spot in the structure of it. Kratos searched the whole wall and found a huge crack on it.

"Hey, girls. I found right there a crack in the wall. Perhaps we can make us a makeshift entrance." Kratos said to his companions. Lyn tried to not laugh at Kratos remark. Kent was smart enough not to say anything, which could anger Kratos, but Sain, being the loudmouth he is, happily said Kratos his opinion.

"Who do you call girl? I can show you that I'm a far better fighter than a girl!" Sain said, without even thinking that he said something so sexiest.

"Are you trying to tell me, that Lyn is not a capable fighter and couldn't kick your ass in no time?" Kratos said with a disapproving look on his face. Since he met his late wife, Lysandra, he knew that women could be very strong willed and many female goddess or the Amazons were also quite powerful fighters. His wife was the only person in Sparta to stand up against his warlike attitude.

Sain was at once really quiet and ashamed to say such a thing. He quietly apologized to Lyn, so that Kratos can not hear him. He was beginning to dislike Kratos.

Kratos rushed to the wall, but a bandit was already there, preparing his axe. He swung his axe with an wide arc. Kratos skilfully ducked under the blow and tackled the bandit to the ground. With one mighty punch to the face, he broke every bone and splattered blood and brain parts flew all over the place. Kratos quickly stood up and charged the wall with his shoulder. With high speed and tremendous power he, literally, flew through the wall.

Meanwhile, Glass and five other bandits were preparing to leave with the holy sword, but at the same moment, Kratos made his dynamic entrance. Lyn , Kent and Sain quickly followed him through the hole and stood beside Kratos, who was already on his feet and unsheating his blade.

"Who the fuck are you? Do you really think you sad bunch can defeat me? Me, the one who the gods fear?" Glass said with an arrogant look on his ugly face. Kratos could only laugh at such idiocy. Oh, how he was go to enjoy this.

"Hahahahaha! The gods fear **you**? You goddamn idiot. I am the Ghost of Sparta and I am the true Curse of the Gods. I will crush you like an ant!" Kratos boasted. This only made Glass mad and he charged at Kratos. A mistake, which he never will regret.

(Start God of War 2 Music: The Glory of Sparta) (_AN: It makes the battle more epic, or so I hope_)

While Sain, Kent and Lyn were battling the bandits, Kratos easily sidestepped one blow after another. Glass, getting frustrated, pulled out his second blade and started to swung more wildly than before. Kratos was getting a more cocky and began to underestimate Glass. He took advantage of this and threw one of his swords at Kratos. Being caught of guard, Glass took his chance and attacked Kratos. Luckily, Kratos saw this and Glass could only hit his left cheek, leaving a nasty wound.

Kratos couldn't believe it. Not only was he fighting like an amateur, underestimating his opponent, Glass also managed to wound him, something no mere human, besides his Spartan comrade, he was forced to kill (_AN: The one Spartan Kratos met while on his way to the Moirae, the Sisters of Fate_). Now Kratos thought that playtime was over. Glass attacked him again and Kratos just caught the blade with left hand. Glass couldn't even response to that, as Kratos had already hit Glass with the hilt of his sword. Glass bent over and Kratos ran his sword down Glass spine. Glass couldn't even gasp, before Kratos grabbed his head and effortlessly pulled it off. Sain, Kent and Lyn were also already finished with the bandits.

(End music)

Hidden behind the wall, the main priest saw this massive display of power through some holes in the wall. He quickly opened the hidden door and introduced himself.

"I am the main priest and I thank you all for your help, strangers. Without you, the holy sword, Mani Katti, would have been taken away by these bastards." The main priest said.

"It was nothing, sir. These bandits think they are all tough, but once the taste their own medicine, they quickly just give up and scram." Lyn said while sheathing her blade.

"Wait. I recognize your clothing. You're from the Lorca tribe, aren't you?" The priest said with great surprise in his eyes.

"Yes, that's right, sir." Lyn said politely, but also saddened, as she remembers the events of that fateful night.

"I've heard about what happened. I didn't know there were any survivors. Poor child, losing all of your family. The least I can do is to allow you to touch the blade. It will give you good fortune." the priest with an sympathetic smile.

Lyn was at the loss of words and didn't say a thing. As she touched the blade, the whole sword began to glow in bright light. Even Kratos was surprised by this. Glowing weapons usually mean that the weapon has either godlike powers, or it was forged or blessed by the gods.

"Ah, I didn't even dream to see the rightful owner of Mani Katti. You, young lady, are now the possessor of the sword. Use it with great humbleness, as the spirits see you fit to use it. Do not let their faith in you be misplaced." the old priest said with great admiration.

As Kratos drew nearer to see the sword better, the ground before him began to shaken and split apart. It revealed a long staircase down to the underground. At first surprised, Kratos overcame his surprise and began descend down the stairs, while the group behind hesitated first, but then eventually followed him. The staircase began to glow with an eerily violet glow the deeper the group went down. At the end of the stairs was a large altar with a huge statue of man with spikes on his body and a demonic looking helmet.

"Hades? This is a altar of Hades?" Kratos couldn't believe his eyes. The god he himself sucked his soul out had an ancient looking altar under the temple of spirits, here in Sacae. For Kratos, that can only mean that this world was the world he left, after he released hope upon mankind. Now he only had to find out what time it is now.

As Kratos looked at the altar, he thought that he was going mad. There on the altar, laid the Claws of Hades, the very weapons, which he used to steal Hades' soul.

"**Finally some real weapons!**" Kratos thought to himself and started to approach the claws.

With each step he claws start to glow a brighter and stronger violet and Kratos theorized it may be, that they are reacting to Hades' soul inside of Kratos. He stopped before the altar and stretched his hand above them and the claws glow so strong, that it would seem, that they can't wait to be wield by Kratos again. Kratos grabbed them and the violet glow of the claws washed all over him. He couldn't believe how strong he felt with this godly weapons in his hands. It was like he never lost his powers, but he still had no magic left in him.

"Kratos, what is this place and what are these weapons?" Lyn asked. She had a bad feeling about this place, like everyone else besides Kratos.

"This, Lyn, is the probably the altar room of Hades, the God of the Underworld and King of the Dead Souls, or better, he was. And these claws were his favourite weapons. The Claws of Hades possess the power to steal souls." Kratos said while inspecting the claws. Even after presumably thousand of years, they looked as good as new.

"What do you mean, he **was** the God of the Underworld? Does that mean he had given up his position? And how come you know about this?" Kent asked suspiciously.

"I will tell you all in due time, but first we need to get out of here. I don't like being here. It's too...shady." Kratos said.

So the group began to ascend the stairs to the temple. After saying their goodbyes to the priest, the group began their journey to Lycia. As the night set upon the heroes, they prepared there camp and lighted a small fire.

"So, Kratos, can you tell us something about the claws and Hades or maybe even more about yourself?" Lyn asked with high anticipation.

"Very well, trust has to start somewhere..." Kratos sighed and so he began retelling the important facts about his life. How he was raised as Spartan warrior, how he little brother was kidnapped by the gods Athena and Ares and the reason of his large red tattoo. How he met his future wife and had a daughter with her. How he went on a quest to Ambrosia to save his daughter from a sickness, which would've been her death, because weak children are killed in the Spartan society. How he became general of Sparta and made his pact with Ares. How Ares tricked him to kill his own family and his service to the gods, for forgiveness of his crime. How he finally managed to kill Ares with the power from Pandora's Box, which is a power, that even gods cannot stand against. How he became the new God of War and how he unleashed war all upon Greece. How his own father Zeus , the King of the Gods, betrayed him and how he managed to avert his death. How he finally waged war against Olympus, the home of the gods, and how he killed Poseidon, the God of the Sea, Hades, the King of Dead, Hermes, the messenger of the Gods, Helios, the **sun titan **(_AN: Helios was one of the titans who fought with Zeus at the Great War_), Hercules, his half-brother, many more, but eventually he finally took revenge on Zeus. To achieve this victory he had to sacrifice a child called Pandora. She showed him how there still can be hope, even in dark times like these. He grew to love her like a daughter. To achieve the most powerful weapon he had to sacrifice her, but as it later turned out, it was a senseless sacrifice, because he had this all the time in him, but it was locked since he became the God of War. In the end, he ran the second most powerful weapon in the world, the Blade of Olympus, through him, to release hope onto mankind. He thought that he was going to eventually die after years of endless fights and wars, but it seemed that he was not meant to die on Olympus.

After the long story, which took nearly an hour to tell in short, the group sat in silence. At first, the three companions thought that Kratos lost his mind down in the temple. But seeing the sad look on Kratos face, they knew that everything he said was true especially the part about his wife and daughter and Pandora. The first to speak, was Kent.

"Are you sorry?" Kent asked, with an, even for him, stern face.

"Sorry about the murder of my family and all the innocent people?" Kratos asked. Kent nodded. "Yes, I am." answered Kratos.

"Then there is nothing we can do about it. You're a far to important team member. It would be foolish to send you away." Kent said. And even though Sain didn't like Kratos he agreed Kent.

"And you, Lyn?" Kratos asked her. He knew that she wasn't in really good terms with murderers, after what happened to her tribe.

Lyn at first was disgusted by Kratos. How he could kill so many innocent people and even his own family was beyond her. But she knew that he was truly sorry for what he did back then and she began to see him as a father figure. Finally she said: "Kratos, no matter what happened or will happen, you are still my friend. Without you, I would be dead by now. I cannot be angry at you for what you're sorry. And besides how can you punish a demi-god?" Lyn said the last bit with a smile.

At this Kratos could only feel happiness. For Kratos it was a lost feeling, until now.

"Thank you, guys. It feels good to be finally trusted." Kratos said and began to crawl in his tent. It would be along journey ahead of him, but at least he knew, that he wasn't alone anymore...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Phew...well finally Chapter 3. I think it's nice to see Kratos with at least a part of his gear back. And for all of you who say that it's totally OOC of Kratos showing weakness, Kratos can be a real softie, if he is near Calliope or Pandora or even thinks about them. And after he killed Zeus he finally regretted his apathy towards the humans and released hope as a last good deed in his shame ridden life.

Well, see ya :-)


	4. New Friends, New Problems

God of War: Blade of Olympus

Chapter 4 – New Friends, New Problems

Under the bright sun of the Sacaen plains, a strange group of heavily armed men and a woman make their way to the west. A stranger would be really confused about this sight. It isn't the beautiful woman, who's leading the gang, nor the two knights, especially not the one with the idiot grin plastered on his face. No the most intimidating sight is the man who towers above the other three. A heavily muscled man, visible even under the long coat he's wearing, two big scars adorning his face and two strange weapons hefted on his back with eerily violet glow, that just screams danger.

"Excuse me, Lady Lyndis, but I checked our supplies and it seems we've run out of food" Kent said with worry. It would take a two week travel to Caelin, and now they already have troubles with the supplies.

"That food should have lasted five days for the four of us! Who-" Lyn looked around and her eyes rested on Sain, who held up his arms in defense.

"What are you looking at me? Do I look like I would eat so much in such a short time?" Sain tried to convince her and now she stared at Kratos, who looked now even more irritated than normally.

"Don't look at me like that! It's been an eternity since I've something good. To be honest, I'm still hungry" Kratos said and looked away at the last bit.

"Well, I know a small village at the foot of the mountains. C'mon, no time to waste or else our hog will starve to death." Lyn said with a big smile.

Kratos knew she was just joking at him, but he was still offended. With a deep frown and a growling stomach he strolled after them.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"This is what you people call a village nowadays? Reminds me more of the aftermath of one of my raids as a Spartan captain." Kratos remarked, while looking over the remains of what was once a blooming village.

Lyn instantly tensed up at his words and clenched her hands to fist at her side. Too many memories of the fateful night flooded her mind and now Kratos had to remind her that he had done such horrible deeds in his past too. Both Sain and Kent shot Kratos an angry glare and even Kratos looked somewhat sorry.

"**Fuck. Great work, Kratos!" **Kratos thought to himself

"I-I'm sorry, Lyn. I-It just...came out of me. I didn't want to hurt your feelings. I-" Kratos started to apologize but was cut short but Lyn

"Don't worry, Kratos. It's just that this reminds me some much of the destruction of my own village. Damn bandits! If we ever come across these cowards, they can expect that I will not just stand by while these bastards destroy another life!" Lyn said with grim determination.

"Whatever enemies you face milady, I will stand by your stand!" Kent said with a fist over his heart to reassure her of his loyalty.

"Even if it means death and pain, I will not leave your side at the battlefield, o beauteous angel of Caelin!" Sain said with his typical smoochy tone but everyone knew he was honest about what he said.

"Kent...Sain..." Lyn looked deeply embarrassed about the whole scene.

"Your going to need a lot more manpower to stand against bandits, evil uncles and whatever else there is. Your best bet is my sword arm. I would rather die a thousand death than seeing you getting hurt." Kratos said with such a strong conviction that it surprised Lyn. From his tales she knew that in his recent past he only fought for himself. The only time he risked his life over another one was when he searched for the Ambrosia to heal his daughter or when he tried to rescue Pandora from the Flame of Olympus.

"Even you Kratos..." Lyn said with small tears running down her eyes.

"Thank you. I really needed this. It's been a long time since I had friends watching my back" she said with a shy smile.

"And it's a very beautiful ba-" Sain started to say but couldn't finish before Kent slapped his hand over his head.

The whole group started to laugh (Lyn and Sain) or chuckle (Kent and Kratos). While they all tried to calm themselves Kratos noticed a faint noise coming from the ruins. It sounded like a horse.

"Quiet, I think something is still in these ruins." Kratos ordered the group and they instantly shut their mouth.

The group walked silently around the 'buildings' and to their surprise, they saw a young woman with a winged horse and two ugly bandits _(Seriously, why are all general enemies in Fire Emblem ugly as hell?)_, threatening her with their axes.

"**A Pegasus? What the fucks going on in this world. Not only are the Claws of Hades still intact and lying in some temple, there are also ordinary humans riding a Pegasus. Some explain to me!"** Kratos was so overwhelmed with his thoughts that he didn't noticed Lyn running to the young (and small) woman.

Before he could voice a warning to Lyn, she was already besides the woman. She turned out to be Florina, Lyn old friend when she lived at her village, who traveled after she became a Pegasus Knight to Sacae, to reassure herself, that Lyn wasn't killed. Apparently she didn't notice the two morons standing right in her landing zone and landed on one of them. The bandits are now out for a compensation. Of all the things they want, it is the Pegasus. Florina naturally rejected to give her Pegasus to them so they started to threaten her. But now after the Lyn, Sain, Kent and Kratos showed up, they weren't so full of themselves and retreated to the town square to alarm their buddies of the new enemies.

"This situation got way out of hand." Sain remarked but he still readied his horse and sword for the upcoming battle.

"Err...Lyn? Who are these people?" Florina asked timidly as she looked at the three men, especially Kratos, for he was the most intimidating sight.

"Hm? Oh, those guys. Well, the two knights are Kent and Sain. They want to bring me to Caelin. Watch out for Sain, he probably already laid an eye on you. And the big, pale man with the two claw-like weapons is Kratos. He may look like a brute and behave sometimes like one, but inside he's really nice. Just play your 'Innocent Girl Card' and he will protect you even from a dragon. He's also our tactical advisor, so if you want to help you must speak with him." Lyn said while unsheathing her normal sword. She won't waste Mani Katti on a few petty bandits.

"C-c-c-can't you s-speak with h-h-him?" Florina was visibly trembling from fear. She trusted Lyn with her life but talking to such a brute was too much.

"Nope." Lyn said with an innocent smile and joined Kent and Sain, who already engaged two enemies. Lyn thought, that if Florina talked to Kratos she would quickly lose her fear from him and men in general.

Florina could only stare at Lyn's retreating form. She was afraid of men but that wouldn't stop her from helping Lyn. She turned around and saw Kratos talking to a young man with a bow. She could only hear that Kratos would appreciate any help and ordered him to support Kent, Sain an Lyn. The archers name was Wil, if she heard correctly. Wil ran past her and Kratos then turned to Florina, who instantly felt a knot in her stomach.

"You must be Florina. Lyn already warned me, that you fear men." He said with a stern look on hist face.

Florina looked like she would falter under his gaze and stared at the ground to avoid eye-contact. She timidly nodded.

"Well, I don't really know how to gain your trust. So how about this: I'll accompany you on the battlefield and draw the attention of the bandits on me, while you attack the distracted enemies from the rear. Sounds like a plan?" Kratos said.

Florina would rather be with Lyn right now but she too was accompanied by many men and Kratos looked like someone who can hold his own quite easily. And if Lyn was correct, Kratos would be a nice companion on the battlefield. She nodded again and mounted her Pegasus.

"All right, follow me!" Kratos said as he easily climbed over the wall.

Florina couldn't believe it. This man climbed up a wall with eight meters height in just three seconds. As she flew over the wall she couldn't believe her eyes again. At Kratos feet lay five bandits and he was surrounded by ten more bandits. Remembering the plan Kratos told her, she flew down on one bandit with his back turned to her and braced her spear for the upcoming impact. Her Pegasus flew directly beside him on the left side and Florina skewered the bandit. The other bandits were taken by surprise of this event, that they didn't notice Kratos, who already killed three other bandits. The remaining six bandits quickly split up into four attacking Kratos at once and two attacking Florina. While Kratos quickly dispatched the bandits by either beheading or ripping their intestines out, Florina had far more problems with her two opponents. Her Pegasus was a smart and fast animal and so, it dodged most of the attacks. Florina landed a lucky shot at one bandit and drove her spear through his throat. The other bandit, enraged by his friends' demise, began to swung wildly at Florina and struck one of the Pegasus' wings. There was no way, she would now survive this fight any longer without some assistance.

"Prepare to meet your death, whore!" the bandit said with bloodlust in eyes and raised his arm to deliver the final strike.

But the strike never fell, to be exactly, his whole arm fell off. While the bandit screamed and hold his now bloody stump, Kratos kicked to poor man to the ground and took a hold to of the man's legs. He swiftly cut them off and threw him against the wall. Kratos knew he would die of blood lost rather quickly with three limbs chopped off. He turned to Florina and offered her a hand. She quickly grabbed his arm but was still perplexed of her near death experience.

"Florina, this is no time to daydream! Get to the houses on the mountainside and warn them. I'll cover you and look for your Pegasus." Kratos shouted while brandishing his claws.

Florina wanted to stay by her Pegasus, but the fire in Kratos' eyes quickly indicated, that trying to argument with him is useless. So she ran as quickly as possible to the houses and warned the inhabitants. The inhabitants quickly agreed to give her 2000 gold. Florina didn't want to take the money, but they insisted on giving it to her. It was the least they could offer, so they said. Florina ran back to Kratos, while he gave her a disapproving look.

"Florina, I said 'warn them' not 'rob them'!" Kratos said.

"B-b-but t-t-they g-g-gave m-" Florina stammered and Kratos felt like a jerk for being so rude and not trusting her. He grabbed her shoulder and forced her to look at him.

"Florina. I'm sorry for shouting. So please calm yourself." Kratos said with the most calming voice he posses.

"O-o-o-okay..." Florina stuttered.

"You know, we should really work on your stuttering. By the way, I gave your Pegasus a Vulnerary. He should be able to fly now. Come on, we are near Lyn and the others " Kratos said, while Florina smiled to herself. Kratos was, beside her sisters and Lyn, the only person who ever cared for her.

Kratos and Florina just came in time to see Lyn finishing the last bandit through a stab in his abdomen. She then turned to the newcomers and hugged Florina. It seemed to Kratos those two were as close as sisters and would gave their life for each other. Unfortunately, Sain quickly noticed Florina started a scene again. Florina quickly fled behind Lyn and Kratos.

"Excuse me, Lord Kratos?" Wil said to Kratos.

"Yes, what is it? Need something?" Kratos asked.

"Actually, I would like to join your group. Since I was here, the people in the village were good to me. Since I've now repaid my debt and I don't have any place o go, I would like to join you, if you're okay with it." Wil said

"Me too. I already aked Lyn and she said I would need to ask you, because you know how developed my fighting skills are." Florina said, while lookking at her feet.

"I don't see a problem with it. Welcome to...Lyn's Legion." Kratos said with a huge grin.

"Lyn's Legion?" everyone asked.

"Why not? I mean it's a good alliteration and Lyn is clearly our leader." Kratos shrugged.

"But you're the most battle-experienced one of us, Kratos. It would better if you're our leader." Lyn tried to argue.

"True, but that is on the battlefield. I'm just not very good at socializing with. You can do that much better. A good leader can inspire loyalty and trust in his/her company. Something I'm not good at." Kratos countered.

"Alright. Then it's Lyn's Legion. Are you guys okay with this name?" Lyn asked the rest of the group. Everyone nodded. Just then a deep growl came from Kratos stomach.

"Damn, because of all the fighting, we forget why we really came here. I'm still hungry!" Kratos said while clutching his stomach.

From that moment on nobody could contain their laughter. It is funny, that the group got bigger only because of Kratos' empty stomach.

Far above the scene, a shadow watched the scene and focused his eyes on the former God of War.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Damn it to hell! I'm really sorry that it took so long. Stupid school and new computer really hold me up. I'll try to get the next update sooner. BTW, the shadow wasn't a bandit. It will be someone from Kratos past. Stay tuned for Chapter 5 – Damn SIRENS!

See ya ;P


End file.
